Answer supervision occurs when a called party answers the phone, signifying it is time to start billing the call. Answer supervision may be delivered by a simple timer, voice detection or signaling to name a few example mechanisms. False answer supervision (FAS) occurs when a calling party is charged for a call that does not connect or the calling party is overbilled for a call that is actually shorter in duration than billed.